inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mizuki Raimon
Archived There i archived it already ^_^ --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Let's Talk) 03:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Whats up?! Sure you can, ^_^ one more trivia (i've been using the mobile for the past few following days for editing :P, though right now im using a computer) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:41, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Im gonna start filling up quotes on Inazuma Eleven GO characters ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:49, May 16, 2011 (UTC) haha thanks! i learned the new sig from another user in the pkmn wiki, anyways im having a feeling that there might be a relationship between Shindou and Tsurugi (i think they're BROTHERS) O_O I wanna have the sub of ep 2 badly now O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:14, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Of course not! ^_^ Who wouldnt start to fave a character with that kind of "dramatic happenings" ^_^ Hey you understand japenese a little right? Do you know what Tsurugi was saying to shindou in ep 2? [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:31, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Where he patted Shindou on his shoulder and tsurugi has kinda that sinister face? It was mostly in the first part of Episode 2. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:36, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh its okay ^_^ I thought it was some dramatic stuff..... :( awww.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I doubt that :P then my other predictions would have been correct which wasnt :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:54, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD CANT WAIT!!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Wow, there WAS?! O_O yikes O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:07, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean the photo with Hiroto and fubuki with their ice creams? O_O well then yes, i think they liked that photo all to much.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:17, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:44, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Shindou I gotta say....... Shindou is my number one favorite character now O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 02:18, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I think he's too sissy...Vitaning 05:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Customizing Badges Admins can add designs to badges, just click customize badges and you can replace some of the default photos. I added some ^_^ though it's still incomplete. You can add some of it. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 06:47, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hahaha, yep XD and the fideo one too :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:53, May 18, 2011 (UTC) haha and a tsunami one too! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:57, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Uh....I play the flute. Other than that there isn't that much... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 12:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... wow O_O your a violin player? Wow O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 13:56, May 18, 2011 (UTC) WAIT! Is it true that shindou's hissatsu is called Avatar? Because it looks to me like a vandalism O_O check episode 2 of this wikia's page. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh i guess it was fixed. O_O hey im online on FB let's chat there. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 14:12, May 18, 2011 (UTC) OMG! GO! GO! GO! Remember the trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO game? This one? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ic122cGoRKk 1. check it out again and LOOK CLOSELY AT ENDOU....... you can see a little bit of his eyes O_O and i think i saw a BIT OF PORTION OF HIS HEADBAND BADLY. O_O 2. See the one holding the cat? See what his suit is? THAT's THE PRINCIPAL O_O Also did you watch episode 3? It's hilarious how Kurumada Gouichi was about to punch someone. --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 07:42, May 19, 2011 (UTC)H Haha Xd Shindou fan's...unite!!! XD Haha, anyways i left you a message on the Pokemon wiki, check out Black O___O i gotta say his hair is so.................messy..... XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:36, May 19, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD Shindou!!! Yeah and Fuyukai is evil too O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that teacher is EVIL.... hey, i wonder what Shindou's dramatic story is? I wanna want SUBS now!!!! O________O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Huh?! I don't think so, remember his flashback? Matsukaze was hugged by his REAL mom after he was saved, and that's not Aki at ALL. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i know.....................maybe............GOUENJI?!......Just joking :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 09:58, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Scary organ music starts to play.....then....IT WAS A MAJOR PLOT TWIST XD Just joking though seriously why would he became a bad guy O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wow...hmm...i wonder how Gouenji would be if brainwashed.....that would be cool.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:20, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 10:27, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: hiya! Well the code is kinda like how HTML codes work. Hey did you watch episode 4? It's official....that prinicipal is really....EVIL..... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 00:07, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:HAHA Okay.... LOL Hahaha XD Hey i forgot to mention.... i just watched fairy tail up to oracion arc!!! OMG>>>> JELLAL is so nice >_< DAAHHH!!! WHY DID HE GET ARRESTED!!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:56, May 30, 2011 (UTC) YES!!! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE MYSTOGAN! I heard from my friend the whole stor of the edolas arc, i just haven't watched it yet :P [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 14:03, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:HAHAHA (TWO TIMES XD) Hehe, it's okay :) I'm cleaning up categories and seriously....why is there an Inazuma Caravan category?! After this im going to the FF and FFI participants categories O_O So have ate chocolate again to be hyper? XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:42, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay, don't forget to leave a note to Garchopex. Anyways hmmm....what did you eat anyways? Hershey's chocolate? Or just plain yummy chocolate? (I haven't ate a chocolate yet today and now im craving one O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Waaah!!! I need chocolate!!!! (Though that would worsen my coughs O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 07:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) LOL XD NO!!! Chocolate is good for the health XD (except when you have colds O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:04, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Ice Cream!!!! I LOVE ICE CREAM XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Saying HAHAHA is good for the health XD (seriously there's a saying where 'Laughter is the best medicine") :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) HAHAHA XD Be careful when laughing you might break your laugh box XD (that's from the spongebob series and it's so funny to see squidward's laughbox destoryed XD though it isn't true that there's a laugh box though O_O) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I hope im online tommorow!!!!!! I WANNA WATCH IT! WAAH!!!! Oh yeah checked out the likes on the inazuma eleven GO characters, Tsurugi Kyousuke has 100+ likes O_O more than Matsukaze and shindou and Kirino combined! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Re checked it and Kidou only has 10 and hiroto at 23 O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Well im impressed :) fubuki has 60 likes :) Goeunji with 30 likes and endou with 42 likes, it means fubuki wins the match! XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:43, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea O_____O though i wish i knew O_______O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:47, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hmm...yeah..he's kinda err.....gooder? XD I just hope he's nicer!!! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:51, May 31, 2011 (UTC) NOOO!!!! FIDEO IS TOO HOT TO BECOME A PIZZA MAN!!! >>___<< waaahh!!! LOL XD hey im using too much space in your userpage O_O how about we just chat on FB? I'm online already. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) SLow Internet Hi, im online again :p Though im on slow internet :P Gahhh... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:28, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i like his hair :) And yeah Kogure XD Can't believe that he has been transformed completely XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 10:40, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually Kidou's googles looks like green O_O Also gaahhh......need to watch....can't watch because of slow interenet....want to see preview of Episode 7.....GAAAHHH..... >_< I wanna see Endou!!!!! (Especially Fubuki!) And Maybe Hiroto's job is a hacker?! Xd [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:04, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL Xd I was just joking of course about hiroto XD Though is it me but le'ts test my theory XD Kidou and Kogure look like financial people and Kabeyama is their bodyguard...What if they are the bad guys?! LOL XD So many things theories popping up when the photo was shown XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe he's actually hired by Kidou o.O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) LOL maybe he was actually smart? Or he was just kicked out of kung fu XD also maybe he was desperate for a job so he asked Kidou? XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:17, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD yes it did!!! :) Fubuki fan!!!! :) I wanna change my signature to Fubuki Fan but that would mean i'm unrecogniazble as AdventureWriter28 o.O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Can't help liking Fubuki >_< Anyways got to go :P Bye :) p.s. Kazemaru looks like Edgar more now o.O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 13:05, June 8, 2011 (UTC) RE:What is up?! Gahhh..Wish i could watch it >_< I'd probably watch it on saturday or sunday.Anyways got to go, gotta review bye! :) P.S I LOVE FUBUKI!!! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 11:38, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm currently active :) (Up till 6 pm) Anyways, i think i ate too many chocolate because im hyperactive right now O_O [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 08:27, June 10, 2011 (UTC) /hi, im online! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]]-Leave Message Anytime 12:09, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Yep, im a Fubuki fan :) I'm currently cleaning categories. Can't wait for next episode.[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 08:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) 10 years of waiting! (LOL) Gahh.....ENDOU! (Has an urge to see Fubuki also 10 years after) >_< [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) NO! Why does it have to be 20 episodes more?! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) NO?! Fideo can't be a pizza man! >_< (Maybe Rushe is now at the same age of Tenma and maybe she's in Orpheus and will fight in the FFI?) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:57, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Can't wait >_< Oh yeah, do you think we should add a page about the Inazuma Eleven Game on the Gaming Wiki? (It's a wiki for ALL games). [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for late reply! Anyways, did you see the Fortissimo hissatsu? Its for Shindou! He uses musical hissatsu's! LOL [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:35, June 16, 2011 (UTC) GO SHINDOU! LOL! :) O______________________________O <------- LOL, a very long face XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 09:17, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha XD let's do some thinking....hm.......GAHH>>>>>>Need to see tuxedo Kogure LOL XD [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 12:05, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Facebook have you any facebook account ,if have please put the link. Thanks Thanks a lot :) I couldn't undo all of it with my slow internet but tommorow im on fast internet! YESH! Thanks for that ALOT :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:07, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha XD Well then got to go! bye! Let's chat very long tommorow! (Yes! Fast Internet here i come! :D) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 11:20, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, it's okay :) Anyways i'm currently online in FB. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 10:53, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LOl, im online right now, have you watched Episode 8? SHINDOU'S FORTISSIMO IS GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (In the anime!) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) YEP! SO GOOD! Shindou is really good at commanding and he also used FORTISSIMO!!!! Gahh....IT has a resemblance with Odin Sword. Uploaded the anime photo of Fortissimo already :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:28, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Got a gift for ya also! Hahaha! Endou saying thumbs up! LOL! [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:32, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL, im gonna tell you some sneal preview of episode 8, Shindou quits the raimon team and leaves a letter to Endou! Also Fuyukai (the bad guy who almost blew up the bus in season 1) is getting worried since Endou was their new coach! :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL, the episode was already out, here's the link: http://www.animecrazy.net/inazuma-eleven-go-episode-8/249083 Enjoy watching every bit of it! :D LOL --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']] (Talk Page) 14:50, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Reaction If you already watched Ep. 8, tell me your reaction :D [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]♪(Fortissimo 03:41, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Nishizono Drawing Hontou desu ka!!! Sankyuu~~ And no worries, I'm awfully okay with criticism and what not - in fact, I encourage people to do so - so express your opinions as much as you want! ^^ Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE LOLOL. Anyways, nah, I don't really draw... It was my first attempt. But I'm glad you liked it! ((: Since my handwriting and drawing (by hand) is really horrible. Ai no Chikara + Hiro-tan LOVE [08.17'::'June.24.2011] movie For the moment any site have the movie yet but will be on the internet this july after his release on DVD and Bluray. Garchopex 12:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply :)) Yup, They're official. Kazemaru2010 06:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re:Chat I can't chat right now since my internet is slow but maybe tommorow but the problem is that it's raining hard here so i don't know if i can go to an internet shop with heavy rain. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) re: Your Help (I just came across it) Thank you! I'll try to tell my friend that! ¤♥¤Oº°‘¨☜♥☞¤ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ¤☜♥☞¨‘°ºO¤♥¤ 12:22, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Btw, can I add you on Facebook? ¤♥¤Oº°‘¨☜♥☞¤ⓈⒶⓀⓊⓂⒶ~ⓈⒶⓃ¤☜♥☞¨‘°ºO¤♥¤ 12:44, July 5, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! He becomes a snow truck driver?! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Facebook My facebook account is Kristie Ellie Tjen. The others who sees this can also add me. (just make sure I know you... Leave a message of the user account from Wiki) Re:Reply oh...you almost got me :P (AGAIN) ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Wondering Sure, now that they have been officially released it's fine to post them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 14:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I finally asked for a spotlight.... let's hope we pass it. If you want to see what happens if we get it check it here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central_talk:Spotlights#Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, we're not in the midst of choosing. We have 5 damins and mostly are active. As for rollbacks, we don't have anyone asking yet and it doesn't count. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha, your very concious XD Well...can you help unstub some articles? Of course we need to add info on it to unstub it :P You can check it in the Category:Stub Getting back just wondering...what was the thing about the Kogarashi Manor all about? P.S. Have you watched the IE GO Movie trailer yet? ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 12:10, July 13, 2011 (UTC) LOL :D I have been watching Endou's debut again and again at the same time where Endou dodged Tsurugi's hissatsu was purely EPIC!!!! The links: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cr2gaVSK3N8&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4RPpcIjuT7k I've been taking too many photos from this two videos XD So....let's cross fingers and hope for the best that we can get the spotlight! Oh yeah.....what's the view count now for the spoiler count? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:59, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Episode 11 Huh? What happened?! Please tell me! :P (At the same time it would be nice to add the plot at Episode 011 (GO) page) I haven't watched it yet actually :P Please tell me what happened!!!!!!!!!! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, i already knew his shirt number in advance in a poster for the Inazuma Eleven GO movie. And wow, that's epic XD Gah....so many stubs articles, i just recently ate pizza that's why i was gone for at least 10 minutes :P ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh......What? Pizza man again :P Wait i need to go by 5:00 p.m to start reviewing for my test on Chemistry and Math, and Filipino and.....uhhh....i forgot :P I have so many quizzes >_< Anyways have 30 minutes left. ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh... XD i might watch all the episodes i missed this saturday or sunday or friday. Anyways 10 minutes left :P Gahh....I'll be going soon so i'll say it in advance, bye! ♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:50, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Endou Natsumi Thank you. Could you also change her name to Endou Natsumi in the right column in her page and add a category Family, husband (Endou) or something like that? The same goes to Endou. Solomon585858, 14:56 July,19 (UTC) Ok. Thanks for you editing. But really something has to be done with those who post unrealistic speculations on pages and destroy people's work. I mean anyone can register and post it. So perhaps banning IP could be the the thing we need. Solomon585858, 15:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess Natsumi's page must be protected like that XD. Solomon585858, 16:12, July 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way her japanese name also must be changed in right column to 円堂夏未. I don't have rights to do that so... Solomon585858, 16:41, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Skin Oh...wait come back to the chat please, i was watching the movie so i didn't notice, sorry! --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) oops, er...come back again, i was absorbed watching it again :P --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Images from MyAnimeList Is it really okay to take the character profile images from MyAnimeList.net and and upload them to this wiki? I'm asking this because I've seen some images from that site being uploaded here, including Mistre (File:117066.jpg). ► Treite, 22:03, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Team Template When i checked it, it shows, Template loop detected... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 05:52, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Theme If you have a suggestion on which colors or images to use as background for the theme of the wiki, you are free to leave them on my talk page, I am absolutely up to changing them. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 17:13, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Inazuma Caravan Hi, sorry if I'm bombarding you with questions. If Raimon and Inazuma Japan get their own page, why not the Inazuma Caravan (season 2)? If it's now required to add the "Matches" section to the team pages, then would it be necessary to create an Inazuma Caravan (team) page? Raimon is a school soccer team, and the additional characters that joined in season 2 do not attend Raimon. ► Treite, 06:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Theme and something else.... Sorry, but i don't have any, though i will inform you if i find any though it would be better if the photo was a photo that includes everyone 10 years after including the Raimon GO characters. Also we need to discuss about the young editors that are below 12....should we block them? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:06, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oki, let's talk it over at the chat at weekends, im kinda busy during weekdays.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:31, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry About That... Hi, Mizuki Raimon.... Can you please forgive me for saying bad words while chatting? Would you chat with me again, please?? There's no friend.... i'm sooooo lonely... Anyway, you and Treite in chat just Saturday and monday... are those days ur time chatting? Also, i wanna be ur friend :) BYE!!! [[User:NeYoDark666| ♦†NeYoDark666†♦]] [[User Talk:NeYoDark666|'♦DeAtH']][[User Blog:NeYoDark666|'†SwOrD♦']] About the Theme Though I can't help you with the images for now, I would like to suggest about the design. Do you want it if six of the Inazuma Japan members are on the left and the other six on the right? It's up to you if who are the members on the left and the right... If you have any problems regarding with this, please tell me... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:15, August 11, 2011 (UTC) OMG>>>>KIDOU=<3 Wow XD Kidou is either, crazy or mad or evil :P Or maybe a spy for fifth sector :P Still what's your theory? :D I might go on chat tommorow!!!!!!!!! :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Around....5 pm? Not sure actually :P If i finish school early.... KIDOU!!!! XD I was waiting for the moment he'll turn like a henchmen again :D So what do you like more? The original Kidou or the current Kidou? :P --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:17, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Nah, check my profile again :P Kidou is in my third list, second is Fubuki and first is none other than.....FIDEO! :P Hahaha Kidou :P Hmmm....i gotta watch episode 15 tommorow XD Hey, if you watched Episode 15, could you tell me what happened? Also at the same time it would be nice if it was added on the plot of Episode 15. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:31, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Theme No problem at all!! InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 04:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chatting Alright! It's fine then! Let us just consider it a mistake. Every human make mistakes :D Let's chatting again!!! ♦†NeYoDark666†♦ [[User Talk:NeYoDark666|'♦DeAtH']][[User Blog:NeYoDark666|'†SwOrD♦']] 07:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) RE:EPISODE 15 Well...I won't be on the chat today :( Maybe on sunday.....so please could you tell me what happened in Episode 15? *Puppy dog eyes O________________O* Please? :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:06, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG!!!!!!!!! Now i feel that i need to watch it badly :P OMG, could you explain every aspect of his henchman looks XD like if he was doing some evil laughter or something like that? :D Also what was Haruna's plead, i meant what did Haruna exactly said? P.S That was a long plot about Episode 15 :P I think you should add it on Episode 15 :) (Im currently busy on adding the plot on the older episodes and unstubbing them and it takes a long time O_O) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:36, August 12, 2011 (UTC) YAY! Just what i wanted to see in Kidou because that's what makes him epic :D Hahaha, you remember episode 45 because of what Hiroto said? XD I don't want to be rude but....that quote makes Hiroto look kinda....umm....gay....? Sorry >_< Also poor Haruna O__O Kidou became evil again and the next thing we know his "strong sense of justice" is actually stronger and that maybe some Fifth Sector members were actually watching them so maybe he had to act and it was all part of their plan! :D YEs! GO SPY KIDOU! :P Though i don't mind him being evil XD P.S. You can create a fanfic about Hiroto in the Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL, Endou doesn't know probably when someone proposes of his/her love to him XD I wonder who proposed XD Natsumi or Endou? If it was Endou then i wonder what Endou did XD Any ideas? :D --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:57, August 12, 2011 (UTC) OMG!!!!! NICE IDEA!!!!! XD Now that's what i call a proposal! XD And maybe that's why Endou is suprised about Kidou's personality, maybe because he far from Japan during the time Fifth Sector came in! Maybe when he proposed, he also rided the airplane with Natsumi! XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC) LOL :D NEED TO SEE HOW ENDOU PROPOSED XD Now, let's get back to the topic about Kidou XD Hmmm....... Evil grin and shady personality? XD I wonder if that's gonna happen also to Fubuki, Kazemaru, Fudou, Kogure, Tobitaka,and Kabeyama? XD P.S It's raining hard here right now O_O --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha XD that would be nice and maybe kazemaru gets his dark emperors form again XD I seriously think Fudou is gonna be a hairstylist XD --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well......i didn't want to talk it about in a talk page...just wondering...are you online tommorow early? If not i guess we gotta talk about it in our talk pages.... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay :) I just hope your online tommorow, anyways, if im not online well.....just chat it out with SS4 since i'm busy next week because it's lots of tests and i have a report to do at monday so i have a busy schedule. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 08:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Theme Got a photo to suggest....for the theme... The only problem is the black part on the top and back and it isn't in high quality... --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:NAvigation Well....i often see it in other wikia sites also, and it would be nice to have something like that :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 09:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Better Template I saw a better navigation template while browsing, check this one. What do you think? --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 06:44, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Photo I got it from the TCG photo of all the characters, it's in High Quality. Photo I got it from the TCG photo of all the characters, it's in High Quality. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 10:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Pertaining to the theme... I somehow noted about the background you've been planning to. Well, to make the background transparent like thatof Professor Layton Wiki, I think Wikia.css (a MediaWiki page) should be edited, just like this. I wanted to know if you are knowledgable with CSS, 'cause I'm not. InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 07:19, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Poll Thanks, a little bit surpise but... whatever )) Solomon585858, 16:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) D: Inazuma Eleven GO Popularity Poll 1. Tsurugi 2. Ranmaru 3. Shindou 4. Tenma 5. Amagi 6. Hayami 7. Shinsuke 8. Hamano 9. Kurama 10. Sangoku 11. Kuramada Solomon585858, 21:11, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Site? Do you know a good site to watch subbed Inazuma Eleven GO episodes? The site I usually use isn't subbing them... I dunno why. 09:31, September 1, 2011 (UTC) I go on gogoanime.com where it has subbed of all episodes till the 15th. I saw on animecrazy as well, but it doesn't have subbed, all raw. 10:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Warning Sorry... I'm new here so I don't know much... Again, Sorry :: Khoi98talk- :: 12:41, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletion You have a page to delete. :) 17:44, September 2, 2011 (UTC) The name Dear Mizuki Raimon, When''' Raimon Natsumi' is changed to 'Endou Natsumi. Should '''Nelly Raimon change to Nelly Evans? Signed, Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 09:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Is it true, or not? Someone just put an info about Fuyuppe-chan marrying Fubuki-chan. I wanted to moved it back to Kudou Fuyuka due to the fact that it has yet to be confirmed (I can read Hiragana characters, and in her TYL picture, her surname is still KU-DO-U rather than FU-BU-KI), but I can't. If I'm wrong, please disregard this message... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:35, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it's not a big deal. I did made a promise to AdventureWriter28 to remove false speculations in this wiki... Ok, I'll be frank. I don't really like false speculations... There's even a fansite like the IE fanon wiki, fanfiction.net and the deviantart where they could shout "FUYUKA MARRIED FUBUKI" or anything, but why in this wiki where speculations are prohibited? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep, and can't argue with that... InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:20, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Re:...Ahem Done. Solomon585858 05.09.2011 13:45 For some reasons... This is frustruating... This time, an anonymous user just made yaoi out of Kazemaru and Endou. See this. InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 08:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Let's just say that ther are just many IE fans in this wiki, ehe, ehe... X(... Now I'm starting to notice false speculations in this wiki... And the reason why I often tell you about it is because you're the only active admin that I often meet... Okay, let's get back to the topic... What's next? InazumaFan here!! (About Me | Talk | ) 09:08, September 7, 2011 (UTC)